Pest, YOU IDIOT!
by abigleave
Summary: A pregnant girl joins the gang as Pest's longterm girlfriend, she gets beaten and bruised by a rival gang and dragged into the world of aliens. Pest OC
1. Chapter 1

I sat on Pest handlebars holding my bloated stomach with one manicured hand while the other held me on the handlebars. Pest rode around on his bike making sure not to suddenly stop on my behalf; I wore black jean, tank and black leather jacket that I wouldn't zip up even on this cold night. I added colour to my outfit with a white scarf that had my waist length, curled, blonde hair tucked in a little. It covered my lower face, my nose and mouth and I had green, denim boots with fur inside. Slowing to a stop I hopped off and spun into him, he kissed me as I wrapped my small arms around his neck.

"See you later baby" I bid farewell before untangling myself from him; he pecked my lips again as goodbye. With that I trotted off into the dark night as him and the gang rode off on bikes some sharing while Pest rode alone. I avoided Vinny Street cautious of the gang of boys that fought constantly with Moses, Dennis, Pest, Jerome and Biggz. They always battered the chicks from our block so Moses would go over and try killing them, even in my pregnant state they would throw a few punches to anger Pest. I finally reached our building and walked in bumping into the landlord,

"I got some of it and will have it soon" I rushed past him and into the elevator. The door closed vastly blocking his voice from shouting me; I got up to the nineteenth floor and ran across the hall to my flat. Tulisa was playing with Tyler and I assume Tommy was out with his two mates.

"Hey Hun" I greeted, her eyes flickered to me before her baby brother then back to the TV screen playing Barbie Swan lake.

I pulled four tins of vegetable soup and poured them all into a huge pan, in the flick of a switch the stove panted into life as I placed the pan on a reddening circle. I left it and roamed over to Tulisa and Tyler and lifted him into my arms rubbing his back soothingly,

"Texas," Tulisa whispered before slipping her hand into mine while it held up Tommy, "They were here again today and so was the Jason, we need rent" she reminded with sad blue eyes. We all resembled our mother in many ways; our father had short, brunette hair that was always messy and emerald eyes. Our mother however had golden hair and baby blue eyes as I remembered her and was always smiling, she left because my father beat her till she found another love in Matthew and ran away with him after my fathers vicious threats. I never blamed her but dads never been the same he mopes around when he actually is around but otherwise he is never around, he goes missing for day, weeks before returning. Tommy takes after him in appearance; he has brunette hair and emerald eyes while Tyler has blonde hair and emerald eyes. Tulisa is just like me with long, blonde hair and bright blue eye; she was like me in all ways she looked after Tyler all the time for me when I tried getting rent so I wasn't put on the street with social serviced getting involved.

"I know baby, I'm trying I promise" came my response, with a soft smile she unhooked herself from my hand and held her arms out to Tyler.

"Here, I'll take him you go find some more ways" she offered, "Make soup, save Tommy some in the microwave and put him in bed for seven" she noted grinning at me.

"Okay" I agreed before kissing their heads and walking back out our front door leaving the small nine year old to lock the door behind me with her little brother resting on her hip. The cold air hit my face harshly as the darkness circled me; I kept walking till I reached John's. He lived nearby and drinks with our father sometimes, he lent money for my fathers booze once and now we could use it back. My small pale hand repeatedly hit the door making my presence known, he answered with his awful dreadlocks up in a tight bobble and his eyes were bloodshot. He is high. I held out my hand making it known what I wanted, as his eyes widened he disappeared behind the door leaving it open before shuffling away. When he arrived he had two ten pound notes and one five pound note that he handed me,

"This is a quarter of what I gave you, where's the rest" I enquired harshly. He shrugged innocently before closing the door much to my anger; I shoved the money into my pocket before setting off again. Bad timing caught me as Vinny boys walked towards me from up ahead; I turned to walk back a different way when Pete shouted me.


	2. Pest and Police!

"Stop running away Tex" he called as his pals laughed, I grimaced holding my stomach as they approached.

"Hey Beautiful" Jack greeted smirking boyishly; Jack had a little crush on me. Don't get me wrong he is extremely cute but well he has beat me before, Jack is tall and has blonde brown hair like a bronze colour with enormous hazel eyes. Known as lanky and boyish Jack was a heartthrob at our school but it got less and less as he let the Vinny boy's let him beat chicks.

"Sup Jack" I greeted timidly holding my baby bump carefully, he gave me a sorry smile so I knew I would get a nice punch today.

"How's Moses and Pest?" Pete asked, I shrugged staring him down determined not to fear the #!*% .

"Good I guess I haven't seen them much" I answered truthfully looking at each guy, Pete, Jack, Darren, Harris, Wes, Ben and Carl.

"Too bad" he laughed, I felt a fist throw my face to the side and I hit the floor at a harsh impact. Kicks and punches later they walked off laughing leaving me lay there bleeding a small amount and cuddling my belly. I cried for a while before getting up and walking home as tears drizzled down my throbbing cheeks. I soon reached home at the same time as another woman, she was a pretty brunette with wet eyes and stained cheeks.

"OI love, you alright?" I enquired walking up to her and wrapping a scrawny arm around her neck and walking her in, my neighbour a friendly old woman took my place seeing our states and told me I could go wash up and watch my family. She knew to well I wouldn't call the authorities and would just forgive and forget what happened in time.

"Thanks ma" I called walking away, she always watched the kids when I went out if need be so Tulisa didn't end up the spit of me. She nodded as I disappeared into the elevator, I got out and ran up to Pest and his grandma's flat. She answered on the first knock but turned automatically and missed the sight of my face that I was sure was bruised and battered.

"He's not here sweetness" she told me, "But come in anyway, you know where his room is" she stated before walking over to her TV anyway.

"Tahh" came my thanks as I closed his front door behind me and walked to his room, he had nude pictures on his green walls and he had dark navy bedding on. I sat o his bed for a bit till Pest boyish voice became known,

"What happened to ya leg?" his Nan enquired.

"Nothing Nan, pulled a muscle playing football is all" was his reply as his voice neared, I sat up as he entered in dark jeans, a grey and black hoodie with a bandana to cover half his face tucked in and a grey, tasselled hat that had grey plaits flowing from each ear.

"Babe?" he noted seeing me before opening his wardrobe and searching for something, he pulled out a stack of fireworks and shoved them into his grey backpack before grabbing a bat and shoving down the left leg of his jeans.

"Pest, I'm coming wherever your going now" I told him making him freeze and face me, he shook his head with a smile.

"Nah your not love, got business to do init" was his pathetic excuse, tears leaked from my baby blues and they dulled.

"Ye I am" I argued childishly, he shook his head again this time laughing, "And don't talk to me like that, have you seen our landlord he want to kill me and I can't pay up, you promised to help and have you even looked at me properly" I ranted angrily, at the end he sent a sarcastic look my way. His eyes darkened as I kept contact forcing him to see the at least red marks and tears,

"You're the father to my unborn baby, I have just been attacked by a gang cos' I am with you and you didn't even notice" I spat.

"Listen I will get you some rent together, I have noticed now but I have a few other things on my mind and you ain't coming with me it's to dangerous" he listed before walking over and attempting to kiss me. I dodged his lips causing him to place his pleasant, soft lips to my stinging, wet cheeks. He shook his head in exhaust before storming out with only a 'goodbye Nan' and the front door slam to show he left. I walked out and raced after him till I reached the front door to see him speeding of on his small bike; I hit the door angrily harming my palms. I swung open the door and again released myself into the cold airy night; smoke was now a permanent smell. I ran off into the lonely streets trying to find Pest, I walked for about half and hour till I saw Moses and a police van with coppers arresting him.

"Yer dat's me baby daddy" I shouted at the coppers walking past as they pushed Moses into the back, they turned to me and gave me the once over before grimacing and ignoring me.

"Don't fucking look at me like that you fuckin' rat bastard, farm animal" I growled as laughed in a drive up caught my attention straight ahead. All the gang except Moses sat up there,

"Love was she with them?" I pig asked through a window in his van, the door swung open and a pretty brunette, that I met before after I was attacked stuck her head out before shaking it.

"No, it was him and those up there" she pointed from Moses in the back handcuffed to Pest and that.

"Shut the fuck up, ye fuckin' little grass" I spat scowling at her, little rat getting my Pest in shit with the farm. She cowered away as I stared daggers at her angrily,

"Getting my family in trouble, ye day got kids to feed love" I exaggerated, only I had kids to feed really. The police pulled me away like I might attack her,

"Don't fuckin' touch me, I fucking pregnant not like I is gonna attack her is it" I snarled viciously.

"You want him to miss his child birth dat it" I hissed dramatically, the police suddenly took an interest in me and started examining my face from a distance.

"What happened to your face?" the cop asked looking genuinely concerned something I wasn't to use to.

"What you don't like my face?" I asked sarcastically, he just shook his brunette head in frustration before looking at the other cop.

"Now fuck off so I can go talk to dem" I announced making the cop laugh hysterically, I cocked an eyebrow into a golden arch and scowled.

"No sweetheart, we can't go their under arrest" he explained,

"Fuck off" came my inappropriate reply, I looked up to see Pest peering over the walkway wall at me so I sent him my middle finger.

"We will give you a ride home, if you want?" he offered making me look from the boys to my bump then the van before nodding. He opened the door and I hopped in before slamming it shut,

"Watch your back snitch, cos if Pest misses my baby birth cos you rat him out I will tear your head off you got dat" I threatened making the pretty, brunette shrink. She sat in the front to avoid me when a collision hit the van and I was thrown against the floor hitting my stomach quite harshly,

"Shit!" I moaned moving into the sitting position and cuddling my recovering, sore stomach. Another collision sent me sliding in to the door where Moses was being held then to the front seats, the snitch jumped in the back near Moses cage. She promptly jumped away seeing he was there with horror filled wide eyes; I glanced at the passenger side window to see a horrific smear of blood. My stomach knotted violently and I resisted the urge to throw up, Moses panicked staring at me as I jerked wanting to throw up and held my stomach sourly. Everything went blurry before going black as I passed out.

* * *

**Review please, sorry for how late it is! I'm a nevous writer with major writers block on everything. so i love ya all, review and check out my other stories! :* Abi-x**


End file.
